Change
by HannalyHarkness
Summary: Prequel to Papa's here. The kiss was beginning to deepen as Jack heard a click that could only mean one thing. He pushed Ianto onto the floor...The bullet hit him squarely in the chest... Gwen-bashing, lots of OC (okay, 4), death, m/m kissing, mpreg suggested.


**Still not owing Torchwood or Doctor Who, more's the shame.**

* * *

Jack smiled at Ianto as they sat across each other in the fancy restaurant. This was the first date they'd managed to make since Jack got back from that year, and it made his weary heart lighten. He sighed softly and asked, "I know I'm a long way from earning your forgiveness, but can I try and earn your understanding?"

Ianto blinked and said quietly "Are you saying you'll tell me where you went?"

Jack nodded, paused, and then added "But not here. I…I don't want to…"

"I understand. How about you come back to mine. Then I can hold you if you need it." Ianto only added that, as he knew Jack would need it: He'd been going to the Hub early, recently, and could hear Jack's screaming nightmares. For that reason alone, he had never pushed Jack into revealing any more than he wanted to.

Leaving the restaurant, they walked hand in hand to Ianto's small flat. Jack sat on the sofa, and looked blankly at the black television screen. Ianto settled next to him, and Jack began in a monotonous voice. "I left, that day, because my Doctor came. I needed to see him; find out if he could heal me. He ran, and the TARDIS ran with him. I gripped her outside before she could dematerialise, and together, they ran to the end of time, trying to get rid of me." Jack drew a breath before continuing. "We arrived and I finally fell, dead and spent. The next thing I know, the Doctor tells me I'm wrong. He knew I was alive on Satellite 5, when Bad Wolf made me immortal, and he ran from me then, too. He said he couldn't fix me, and just looking at me made him feel ill."

Sighing Jack blinked and continued "We were chased by cannibalistic humans, called Future-Kind, to the last outpost for humanity, where a genius professor and his assistant were trying to get a rocket that used backward technology to work, so they could send the last humans to Utopia. We helped, the Doc, Martha and me, and the rocket flew as the professor regenerated. He was a Time-Lord in disguise, hiding from the Time War at the end of time itself. He stole the TARDIS, and killed his assistant. The Doc, Martha and I beamed back to the day of the election results when the Master, a.k.a. Harold Saxon came into power."

"He created a year-long paradox, referred to by UNIT as The Year That Never Was. The Master was mad, and he managed to capture Martha's parents and sister. We went to stop him, but he captured the Doctor and me. I gave my VM to Martha, and she beamed down to Earth, following the Doctor's orders. She contacted Torchwood during that year. You journeyed the Earth with her as Tosh and Owen led the Resistance. Gwen was killed early on, trying to shoot the Toclafane." Drawing a steadying breath, and rubbing his wrists, Jack said "He torture me, during that entire year. He knew I was immortal, and I was killed multiple times. Two months before the end, he managed to capture Owen. He tortured and killed Owen in front of me, leaving me hanging there with his body at my feet, alone, for two weeks. Then he tortured me some more. I was his pet, and I accepted it to keep Martha's family safe. The Doctor eventually stopped the Master, and I ended the paradox. Luckily for me, Owen was thrown out with the trash after those two weeks, so he reverted to normal: alive and snarky." Jack chuckled weakly. "Martha saved us all, with help from you and Tosh, and Owen."

Ianto reached out and brushed away the tears Jack hadn't managed to contain.

"Cariad, I'm here, if you need me."

"I'll always need you, Ianto. I realised that as I hung over Owen's rotting corpse. I kept imaging that it were you, not him, and kept worrying that next time it may be you. And I…I…I realised that," Jack paused, swallowing his fear before whispering "I love you, more than anything or anyone."

Ianto beamed as he carefully framed Jack's face with his hands and kissed him tenderly. "I love you too, anwylyd."

Jack smiled and said "I had hoped you did, which is why I remembered to bring this." Jack pulled out a small black box, and opened it. Cushioned inside was a gold ring with a ruby and a sapphire, each shaped as a half-heart, and embedded beside each other, forming a full heart. Ianto gasped and Jack said "Marry me, Ianto?"

~TW~TW~JH~TW~IJ~TW~TW~

The next morning, Jack and Ianto entered the Hub late, both beaming ear-to-ear identical grins. "Morning all!" Jack said cheerfully before he began whistling his way to his office.

"Hi, everyone." Ianto said, blushing, as he made his way to the kitchen. Tosh cornered him there and said "Well, I take it things between you are fixed?"

Ianto smiled dreamily, remembering their bouts of passionate love-making the previous night. "Yeah." He sighed happily, before ruffling his hair with his left hand.

Tosh let out a squeal, pulling the hand to her "Oh my god, Ianto. You're engaged!"

Ianto grinned and hushed her, whispering "Jack wants to see how long everyone takes to notice. We both knew you'd be the first. Jack thinks Owen will be last, but I placed my bets on Gwen. She is so oblivious when it comes to me and Jack."

"Unfair, Yan. You know you have the advantage, especially considering Jack isn't wearing one."

Ianto blushed and said "He is. He bought a matching pair."

"Commissioned one, is more likely." Tosh said with awe.

"Anyway, I've got to go, take coffee to the masses." Ianto said as he lifted the tray.

He dropped Tosh's on her desk and said goodbye before placing one on Gwen's messy desk. _He was going to have to clear it up __**again**__, and soon_! Ianto thought exasperatedly as he continued to Owen's domain.

"Thanks, Tea-Boy. Better late than never, especially when it's a mug of your…what the hell is on your finger?" Owen said.

"Nothing much." Ianto mumbled, but Owen caught his hand and inspected the ring.

"Bloody hell, you're engaged!" Owen exclaimed.

"Well, thank you for that, had you not told me, I would never have known, and then where would we be?" Ianto retorted sarcastically as he pulled he hand away from Owen to continue on to his fiancée.

He pushed the door open without knocking and said "Jack, you owe me twenty. Owen noticed straight away, and figured it out. Therefore, I win the…" He paused as he noticed Gwen, who looked at him with white-green fury.

"Yan, I do believe that I have you beat. Gwen came in whilst you were talking to Tosh. She noticed within minutes, around the time you were leaving coffee on her desk, as a matter of fact." Jack smirked. "Which means you owe me…"

"Yes, sir. I know exactly what I owe you. Here's your coffee. I'll leave if you…"

"Stay, Yan. Gwen was just going. I asked her to clear up her desk, so I can get you home early tonight."

"Sounds like a date, sir." Ianto said sardonically.

"Oh, it is, and the things I have planned for you." Jack grinned.

"I await it with bated breath." Ianto replied, purposely thickening his accent.

Jack smiled before pulling Ianto onto his lap and kissing him gently, his love written plainly on his face. The kiss was beginning to deepen as Jack heard a click that could only mean one thing. He pushed Ianto onto the floor as Gwen pulled her trigger. The bullet hit him squarely in the chest, and Ianto cried out. Tosh and Owen ran to the office with their guns out, and took in the scene. Gwen was hovering over Ianto, who was looking frantically at Jack. Jack had his eyes glaze and a hole healing in his chest. They pointed their guns at Gwen, and the team stood at an impasse, waiting for Jack to resurrect.

The gasp came quicker than normal for a gunshot wound to the heart. "Ianto!" He called in panicked fear, and he froze as he saw Gwen's gun pressed to Ianto's temple. "Let him go, Gwen. Please let him go."

The traitor blinked, looking up at Jack and saying cruelly "Why should I. He's stolen everything from me, and deserves to die. Can't you see, Jack. You never would have said yes if he weren't using alien tech. He's got access to the entire Archives. Who knows what foul crap he's used on you."

"Gwen, I proposed. Ianto honoured me by saying yes, and I will do anything in my power to protect him." Jack then showed his drawn and cocked webley. "Now, Gwen, lower the gun and back away from him."

Gwen's cheek twitched and Jack shot as her finger began to twitch. Ianto twisted and as Gwen fell from the headshot, her bullet tore into Ianto's shoulder. Jack rushed forwards to catch him, and he put pressure on the non-fatal wound. Owen blinked out of his shock and ordered Tosh to get his medical kit.

A short time later, Jack had called Rhys, who had come in to watch the footage and claim his fiancée's body. Ianto was patched up and on strong painkillers, and Jack carried him home.

~TW~TW~JH~TW~IJ~TW~TW~

A week after the incident, a small funeral was held for Gwen, and was attended by her parents, the team and Rhys. They were the only people who had cared even a small amount about Gwen.

A fortnight after Gwen's funeral, Jack and Ianto were weevil-hunting what had appeared at the time to be one single weevil, but was in fact three. They'd managed to capture one, but the other two were too close, so Jack was about to reluctantly call Tosh and Owen, when a couple happened upon one of the weevils.

Ianto went to call for them to run, when the girl grinned and said "Look, Tommy, a bad guy. Can we kick ass now?"

The boy at her side had grinned in return and said "Sure, Tammy, why not. After all, it'll be fun."

Ianto ran forward, knowing he was too far away, but unable to stop himself, when he was brought up short by the sight of the couple. The boy went high, having the advantage of greater height, and the girl went low. Together, they managed to tackle the weevil to the floor, and the girl panted "Hey, buddy, d'ya have any cuffs, or something else to tie the nipper up with?"

Ianto rushed into action and sedated the weevil before tying its hands together and bagging its head. He was just about to carry it to the SUV when Jack cried out in pain over the comm.s.

He left the heavily sedated weevil where it lay, and rushed to Jack, gun out. He saw Jack's lifeless body, torn and bloody on the ground, and began firing. The third weevil took three slugs in the chest and one in the head before it stopped coming. Ianto dropped beside Jack and rocked him, not caring about the blood and dirt on his suit.

"Cariad," he murmured after a few minutes, "you need to wake up now. I found a couple of kids you may want to consider for the team. Took down a weevil first go, they did. So you've got to get up to meet them. You're scaring them, see, anwylyd. Now hurry up and wake up. I promise we'll take the night off tomorrow. Let Owen and Tosh do it. We can even get married tomorrow night if you want. We only need two witnesses. I'm sure the kids that just saved my arse would do it."

Jack surged back to life, and said "You sure, Yan?"

"About getting married tomorrow? Definitely."

"And the kids who saved your delightful arse?"

"They're definitely Torchwood material, and we need to hire new staff."

"Okay." Jack stood and looked over at the two. "Clean up first. We'll grab the weevils, you two go wait in the SUV. You've earned the tour if nothing else." He grinned before pulling the dead weevil onto his shoulder. Ianto called the police to report that the gunshots were Torchwood-related, and everything was under control, before he returned to the second weevil, and half-dragged it to the SUV.

He then hopped in the driver's seat after glaring at the pale and shaky Jack, and drove them all back to the Hub.

"So," Jack said cheerfully, "names. I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and the gorgeous Welshman currently glaring at me is my fiancée, Ianto Jones."

"I'm Tamsin Watson, and this is my twin brother, Thomas. We knew what we were doing. Our brother, Timothy, works for UNIT, and he warned us about the weevils. We've been doing martial arts since we were kids, and your boy Ianto looked like he needed help." She rambled quickly before blushing as Jack studied her with wry amusement.

"I think we should look into their brother too, Ianto. I think that taking down a weevil barehanded goes beyond martial arts since childhood."

"I'll look into it. We could just command them to transfer him to Torchwood. If what happened last year is known to the UNIT Generals, then they owe you. Big time. One simple employee transfer isn't asking too much, so they'll still owe you some."

Jack grinned deviously. "Oh, you wonderful man, UNIT will have no idea what hit them. I think a promotion is in order for you: A legitimisation of your power as my Second."

Ianto rolled his eyes and said "Tosh _and_ Owen are more senior than me."

"Not true: Tosh has been working at Torchwood since 2003; Owen's been working here since 2004. Whereas, Jones, Ianto Jones, you have been working in the Torchwood Institute since 2001. Therefore, according to the data, my dear Mr Jones, **you** are the most senior, besides myself and Archie."

Blushing, Ianto grumbled "Fine, but I'm still the Archivist."

Jack grinned salaciously. "But of course, dear. I do so love…"

"Okay, Jack." Ianto interrupted forcefully as Jack chuckled.

The twins watched this with interest before grinning identically at each other. Working for Torchwood could be fun, especially with Jack and Ianto as their bosses.

~TW~TW~JH~TW~IJ~TW~TW~

Jack lead the twins to the invisible lift and explained "The lift is hidden by a perception filter created a while back. It is referred to as the Tourist Entrance by some of my less enthusiastic team mates, but I like it, because I can fly with Myfanwy…in a manner of speaking. Ianto would kill me a couple of times if I actually decided to fly with her."

"Who's Myfanwy?" Tommy asked.

"She's our pet pteranodon. Don't call her a pterodactyl, especially around Yan."

"You have a dinosaur as a pet?" Tammy asked, awed yet disbelieving.

"Technically, we have a pterosaur as a pet. There's a difference, and dinosaurs taste better as a whole, than pterosaurs."

The twins blinked, before deciding to ignore the impossible comment. They suddenly grabbed hold of each other as Jack made the lift descend.

Myfanwy let out a roar of greeting as she glided past them, and Jack grinned as the twins paled. "Wow!" they said in unison.

Stepping off the lift, Jack gestured for them to follow him, and he led them around the Hub, showing off the Autopsy and Medical Bays (technically the same area, just split down the centre, one side for the living (and a dead Jack), and one side for the dead.

He showed them the armoury, and watched, amused, as both twins expressed glee in the huge variety of weapons. Then he showed them the vaults, including the weevils (not Janet, though, she was in seclusion; only allowed to see Ianto – another of Owen's experiments) and the hoix that _still_ hadn't died. He led them once more to the main area, and pointed out Tosh's area, and his office before saying "If you want to see the Archives, I suggest you ask Ianto to show you, and if you do start here, never go in there without his permission. Also, never touch the coffee machine. In fact, just stay out of the kitchen area all together." Jack smiled at them and then said "So, would you like the job? You'd both be field agents. Yan and I will see to your training, and Tosh and Owen will show you a couple of things that you'll need."

The twins barely even glanced at each other before the nodded with excited grins on their faces.

"Good. Ianto will help you with the paperwork to make you Torchwood Agents tomorrow, for tonight, go home. And remember: We're a secret agency, please don't tell anyone where you work. If you need a cover, tell them special ops. That even goes for Timothy."

The twins nodded and said "We won't, and you can call us Tommy and Tammy. We normally do answer to those."

"Tommy and Tammy, got it." Jack grinned slyly and said "Is you brother called Timmy, then?"

Tammy laughed as Tommy said "Mum tried, but he decided when he was four that he would only respond to Tim or Timothy."

"What happened when he was four?" Jack asked curiously.

"We were born, and everyone called us Tommy and Tammy. He really got annoyed, apparently. After that, everyone got all our names mixed up." Tammy replied.

Jack nodded and said "Well, goodnight. Be at the Water Tower at 9am. I'll let you in, and Yan will sort everything else out."

The twins nodded and Jack led them out. He went straight to his office and smiled tiredly at Ianto, who said "You like them."

"What makes you say that?" Jack asked, wondering how Ianto could tell.

"Well, firstly, you warned them about the Archives and coffee machine. Then there were all the genuine smiles, _and_ you offered them a job without the extensive background check."

Jack leaned back and closed his eyes, sighing. "I did, and I do. Although, not as much as I like you." He smiled gently before continuing "I have a feeling we're not getting the whole story, though. They are great kids, and I know we can trust them, but there's something dark in their past, and no matter how they try to hide it, I can almost see it, hanging over their heads. They're like Tosh, Owen, you and me. More like us than Gwen ever was."

"They're damaged." Ianto said with a nod.

Jack smiled self-deprecatingly "Yeah, and Torchwood is the perfect place: We're all damaged."

"Yes, but Torchwood takes damaged people and fits their broken pieces into a new mould, one that fits us so much better." Ianto said softly.

Jack opened is eyes and looked tenderly at his lovers face before whispering "It makes us whole again. Different, but nevertheless whole."

~TW~TW~JH~TW~IJ~TW~TW~

The next morning found Ianto on the phone to UNIT, requesting the transfer of Private Timothy Watson to Torchwood.

"Yes, sir. I understand that you need all the trained personnel you have, however Torchwood is currently down to four members, and UNIT owes the Torchwood Director." Ianto paused to listen to the general's rant.

"No, sir. Archie, head of Torchwood 2 is not the Director. We both know that Captain Harkness holds that title, and UNIT owe him for The Year That Never Was."

"How does Torchwood know, sir? Our _Director_ happened to have been one of the main prisoners of the Master, sir, so of course we would know."

"**Yes, sir**" Ianto growled, growing frustrated with the blustering general. "The Director of the Torchwood Institute _is_ Captain Jack Harkness, former Companion of the Doctor."

A long silence could be heard before the general said **"Where's your proof?"**

Ianto raised an incredulous eyebrow before saying "You want proof? General, at the moment, you're making me _very_ frustrated. If you don't transfer the Private to Torchwood, then I will go over your head, all the way to Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, who just so happens to be a close friend of the Director's, and also a former Companion."

Ianto could hear the tight anger and fear in the general's voice and he conceded.

"You have my thanks, General." Ianto said politely before adding "Now, we will need him here in the next three hours. It shouldn't be too hard, considering he's only in Oxford. You'll have plenty of time to get him packed up and on a helicopter to Cardiff. Now, I have to go, General. I'll leave the details in your more than capable hands."

His lips twisted into a victorious smile as he hung up the phone.

"Well," Jack said from the doorway, "that was really hot. Did you have to wave the Director card though? It's just…"

"It reminds you of Yvonne and all the other egotistical bastards that were Torchwood Directors before you." Ianto said as he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist.

Jack kissed him, moaning softly before he whispered "Ah, Ianto, you know me so well."

Ianto pulled Jack into another kiss, deepening it before he pulled away and whispered "Only because you let me, sir."

"Love you, Yan." Jack whispered back before they softly kissed again. The kiss grew more and more heated before the two men broke apart and smiled.

"Tonight," Jack whispered, "I'll be yours forever, and you'll forever be mine."

They moved in for another kiss as Tosh burst through the conference room door. "The twins are above, Jack." She declared before she noticed how Jack and Ianto were stood, and blushing furiously, she murmured "Sorry…sorry."

"No worried, Tosh." Jack said smiling as Ianto also blushed a deep red. Tosh, who Jack considered a daughter, and his Ianto were so socially awkward sometimes, it was so adorable. "Now," Jack said, drawing attention away from the scene, "as much as I like those shades of red on the both of you, we've got two new employees to greet at the moment, and one on the way, thanks to the amazing power of Ianto."

The rest of the day was quiet, and the team welcomed its new members happily – more happily than Gwen had been welcomed, at least.

~TW~TW~JH~TW~IJ~TW~TW~

Jack pulled at his collar. He was, unusually for him, wearing a tie, and beside him stood the Brigadier, who had happened to be in Oxford, and had flown in with Tim to surprise Jack. Ianto stood on his other side, in a delectable, black three-piece-suit. Next to him was Tosh, who was dressed in a floor-length black velvet dress, with black onyx beads sewn into the skirt, making her look like a goddess. The vicar stood in front of them, and Ianto gripped Jack's had, eyes glinting in amusement as Jack tugged at his collar.

Owen, Tim, Tammy and Tommy stood behind them, each also dressed smartly as Jack and Ianto exchanged heart-felt vows and simple golden rings with the inscription '_Forever_' in English, Welsh and 51st century Galactic, which was Jack's natural language.

As the moon shone through the heavy clouds, they were pronounced civil partners, and kissed for the first time as Mr and Mr Harkness-Jones. Jack was the first to pull away, and he grinned, wiping a stray tear from Ianto's cheek.

~TW~TW~JH~TW~IJ~TW~TW~

It took the three Watsons a week to get used to the workings of Torchwood, and they were well settled by the time Tim and Ianto saved the pale librarian from a gun-wielding purple alien.

Ianto stood back as Tim approached the poor boy, who looked to be about 21.

"I'm Tim, Timothy Watson." He said nervously, offering the librarian a hand.

"Harry, Harry Freeman." The boy had replied, blushing as his hand was swamped by Tim's. "Umm, th…thank you, for s…saving me." He stuttered.

Tim blushed and said "It's my job. I…"

Ianto stepped forward and said "Would you like to come with us, Harry?"

The boy nodded, brushing his white-blonde hair from his eyes. Ianto led him to the lift, as they were close to the Hub. He thought Harry may be able to take over the main portion of his Archiving, freeing him up to be able to do more, now that he was the official Second of Torchwood 3, but he needed to see the boy's reaction to both Jack and Myfanwy. And then to Janet, before he even let him near the Archives.

Luckily, Jack was working in his office, knowing Ianto would be able to handle the weird purple alien that Jack had sworn was actually quiet harmless: something about a culture where a peaceful sleep is a bigger worry than death, or even injury, and therefore the gun was only a sleep-ray, and would make the victim sleep for three Earth days.

"Jack." Ianto called, knowing Myfanwy would be sleeping for another hour or so.

Jack looked up, and on seeing the stranger beside Ianto, headed out of his office.

"Jack, this is Harry Freeman. Harry, Captain Jack Harkness, Director of the Torchwood Institute and leader of Torchwood 3."

"And the delectable Mr Jones's husband." Jack added, shaking the boy's hand, yet not even trying to flirt with him.

"Civil partner." Ianto corrected him with an eye roll.

Jack pouted, slightly hurt as he thought that perhaps Ianto was ashamed of him. Knowing by the sadness and worry in Jack's eyes what he was thinking, Ianto said "I wish we were married, but the law here states that we can't be married, therefore we can't be called each other's husband."

Jack conceded to Ianto with a sigh and then said teasingly "Live forever with me, and I'll marry you a million times over. We could even go to the Vegas Galaxies."

Ianto caressed Jack's cheek and whispered "I wish I could, so much. I never want to leave you, but…"

Jack nodded sadly and returned the caress before turning to Harry and Tim, who both watched awkwardly, with confused expressions on their faces.

"Anyway!" Jack beamed, his mood changing in an instant. "Let me look at you, Harry." He said as he pulled Harry into the centre of the Hub and looked deep into the boy's pale green eyes.

After a minute, Harry blinked as though he was coming out of a daze, and Jack whispered "You are truly amazing, Harry Freeman. You travelled so far, when you were so young. Lost and alone, broken." Jack blinked and looked up at Ianto as he said "Welcome to Torchwood, Harindar Freeman."

Harry's mouth dropped as he said "How…?"

And both Tim and Ianto said "What…?"

"Your real name, and your status, although you escaped your planet when it was invaded by slaver. Entire fleets of slavers. You're safe here, on Earth, and even more so, here with Torchwood."

"You're an alien?" Tim asked incredulously.

"Not really, considering he's from a Swedish colony planet, a thousand years in the future." Jack answered for him.

"Then how…?"

"I assume the transport pod he was stowed away in fell through the rift and he escaped before a crash landing." Jack replied, looking to the blushing librarian for conformation.

Harry nodded and whispered "I saw you, you sniffed the air and looked directly at me, before saying loudly how careful you should be, as Cardiff was an unfriendly place where anything could happen, and how you were glad there was a large orphanage near the city centre, that could offer shelter to homeless kids, and keep them safe."

"You were talking to him." Ianto stated to Jack, who nodded.

"The team at the time thought I was mad, of course, but there was no way I was letting them hurt a kid." He stated simply.

"So…" Tim said awkwardly, "Would you like me to show you 'round whilst the bosses sort out your paperwork?"

Harry smiled shyly and nodded, before he followed Tim off.

"I think that may be the start of something special." Jack stated sagely.

"So now you show the wisdom of all your years? Why didn't this happen two weeks ago, when you _forgot_ to tell me we had unprotected sex whilst you were ovulating." Ianto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No worries, Yan. We'll find out in a week if I'm pregnant."

"Yes, and until then, your staying out of the field. At the moment, no one suspects anything. Lucky the rift's been quiet." Ianto said, before pausing with a pensive expression.

"What?" Jack asked eventually.

"You remember the first time we saw Gwen, you were talking about contraceptives in the rain and how you never wanted to get pregnant again?" Jack nodded slowly, unsure of the direction Ianto was headed. "Well," he said after another long pause, "if you are pregnant now, would you get rid of the baby, or keep it?"

Jack felt a spurt of panic before he crushed it and whispered "Would you leave me if I kept it?"

"No!" Ianto exclaimed. "Never!"

Then Jack asked even quieter. "And if I don't want to keep it?"

"I'll stay with you, no matter what." Ianto said as he reached out and caressed Jack's cheek.

Jack pressed his face into Ianto's palm and kissed it before saying softly "I want to have your child, Ianto. I want to be able to give you that, and give myself that, because I love you, and because this would be a way to keep you around for longer, even if it were only in spirit and bloodline."

Ianto kissed Jack thoroughly and lovingly, tears of happiness and overwhelming love welling in his eyes.

* * *

**So, the prequel, was it okay? I didn't really want to do too much with Tim, but then I realised he needed someone that would make him loyal to Jack and Torchwood as a whole rather than UNIT, and, well, later on, in a sequel to Papa's here, he finally get with Harry. Not too soon, though, as I want them to be at the awkward crush stage for a while...just because I'm evil :) **

**I hope you all enjoyed Gwen's death, I think it poetic justice, considering how she constantly acts towards Jack and towards Ianto.**

**So, yeah, cookies and cake if you review, and Thank You for reading it.**

**TTFN and DFTBA x**


End file.
